Seria Super Wojownika
to pierwsza saga z gry Dragon Ball FighterZ. Kursywa oznacza poboczne sceny i interakcje bohaterów. Fabuła Momencik! Masz więcej siły niż ja?! Son Gokū budzi się na podwórku Bulmy, która wyraża zaniepokojenie, że Gokū nagle stracił przytomność. Saiyanin jednak nie pamięta, kim jest Bulma / gdzie jest (w zależności od wyboru gracza) ani nawet kim jest. Kiedy Bulma pokazuje mu lustro, jest zszokowany widząc jego twarz i wpatrzony w swoje ciało ze zdumieniem. Bulma zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że Gokū już nie jest sobą. Następnie w pobliżu ktoś ląduje - Android 16. Bulma jest zszokowana widząc, że #16 żyje, pytając, czy został wskrzeszony przez Smocze kule, żądając odpowiedzi. Bulma przypomina #16, że naprawiła go po pierwszej walce z Cellem, a na #16 odpowiedziała, że naprawiła innego szesnaście, szokując ją. Następnie zwraca się do ducha gracza, powiązanego z ciałem Gokū, aby przyszedł z nim, mówiąc, że jest wiele do zrobienia. Android 16 grozi siłą, jeśli jest odporny. Bulma nie może zrozumieć, co się dzieje, i mówi Gokū, aby pokonał Androida 16, ale potem odkrywa, że Son Gokū nawet nie pamięta, jak walczyć. Android 16 komentuje, że skoro jest to ciało Gokū, będzie ciężko. Odłączając ramię, informuje Gokū, że nie będzie walczył na śmierć, ponieważ to podkopie plany. Następnie przystępuje do wybuchu ataku; jednak gdy dym zniknie, Gokū nie odniósł obrażeń, przekształcając się w Super Saiyanina i blokując atak. Android 16 zauważa, że moc Gokū jest taka sama, jak w jego danych, i że nie ma potrzeby, aby się powstrzymywał. Następnie przystępują do walki. Wojownicy, przybywajcie! Ziemia was potrzebuje! Ich walkę przerywają Beerus i Whis, a Android 16 odchodzi. Bogowie informuje Bulmę o „falach”, które wydają się być sztucznymi. Podczas gdy Bulma nie znała tych fal, ujawniła im, że klony zaatakowały, i że Freezer i Cell wrócili. Beerus i Whis również informują Bulmę, że ciało Gokū jest zamieszkałe przez kogoś innego (gracza), i dlatego jego moc zmniejszyła się. Następnie Whis prosi gracza, by obudził Son Gokū, a gracz przystępuje do komunikowania się z nim na poziomie duchowym, informując go o tym, co przegapił. Beerus i Whis sądzą, że fale są za tym, zakładając, że inni tak potężni wojownicy przechodzą przez to samo. Bulma postanawia podróżować z „opętanym''”'' Gokū, aby znaleźć źródło fal. Gokū żyje?! Szybko, ratujcie Kurilína! Na pokładzie swojego statku Capsule Corporation, Bulma zmodyfikowała wyposażenie statku, aby zanegować skutki fal. Używając ich na Gokū, udaje jej się przywrócić go do świadomości, ale duszą gracza wciąż zamieszkuje jego ciało. Dusza gracza jest potrzebna aby Gokū mógł używać pełni sił. Wyczuwają inną potężną postać w pobliżu - Kurilín - i postanawiają go uratować. Po odnalezieniu Kurilína, pojawia się jego klon i przygotowuje się do wykończenia go. Gokū go pokonuje i przynosi Kurilína na statek. Kurilín jest uwikłany w to, co się stało. Z osłabioną mocą, Bulma przekonuje duszę gracza do przejścia z Gokū do Kurilín. W ten sposób dusza może zasilać ich zarówno podczas bitwy, jak i tylko jednego wojownika naraz. Zło obnażone! Intryga Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi Kurilín i Gokū znajdują Yǐnche. Chociaż upadł, udało mu się zachować przytomność, ale ledwie. Zanim zdążyli mu powiedzieć, co się stało, klon Yǐnchy przerywa. Po porażce Yǐnchá dołącza do ekipy. Poszukując innego pomocnika potrzebującego pomocy, zespół znajduje Jiǎoziego, który próbuje chronić Tiānjīnfàna przed zbliżającymi się klonem. Ekipa udaje się przerwać walkę, aby uratować towarzyszy. Tiānjīnfàn zostaje sprowadzony na pokład, gdzie się regeneruje. Choć Tiānjīnfàn jest zaniepokojony bezpieczeństwem Jiǎoziego, pozwala mu towarzyszyć w podróży. W czwartym rozdziale Gokū jest na statku z Kurilínem i Bulmą; Gokū komplementuje gracza za bycie dobrym wojownikiem, podczas gdy Kurilín ma nadzieję, że Android 18 i Marron mają się w porządku. Gokū uważa, że tak powinno być, ponieważ Android 18 jest silniejsza niż Kurilín. Gokū i Kurilín wyczuwają wtedy energię. Zauważają, że nie mogą wyczuć energii przeciwnika i wierzą, że musi to być android. Gokū i Kurilín idą sprawdzić i odkrywają, że Cell pokonuje Androida 18, a osoba, której nie rozpoznają, błaga Cella o litość. Kurilín atakuje Cella techniką Kienzan, on to unika. Son Gokū jest zadowolony, że Cell wrócił, ponieważ teraz może znowu z nim walczyć. Gokū przekształca się w Super Saiyana i walczy przeciwko Cellowi, z pomocą Kurilína, który jest zły ponieważ #18 została ranna. Son Gokū i Kurilín pokonują Cella, który narzeka na fale zakłócające jego prawdziwą moc. Używa Taiyō-ken i ucieka. Osoba, która była u boku #18, ujawniła, że Armia Czerwonej Wstęgi powróciła. Była naukowcem Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi, pracującą nad "łączącą" technologią dla wojska - technologią, która tłumi moc myśliwca, umożliwiając umieszczenie w nich ducha. Technologia łączenia została udoskonalona zaledwie kilka dni temu, a badaczka uciekła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że armia chce użyć jej do całkowitej kosmicznej dominacji. Gdy uciekała poznała #18, która pomogła jej, potem wpadli na Cella. Android 18 poświęcił się, aby chronić nieznaną osobę. Son Gokū i Kurilín mówią nieznanej kobiecie, aby wróciła z nimi na spotkanie z Bulmą, ale kobieta odparła, że chce wrócić do swojej rodziny. Piccolo wskrzeszony! Znajdź Androida nr 16! Cell stoi samotnie, rozwścieczony, że moce rywali nie są tak wyraźnie zmniejszone jak jego. Freezer pojawia się, drwiąc z niego. Mimo zawarcia porozumienia, Cell realizuje własny plan. Freezer informuje go, że jego grupa, Specjalny Oddział Ginyū, zdobyła informacje, które mogą być przydatne dla niego. Wracając na statek Bulmy, Piccolo kontaktuje się telepatycznie z Son Gokū, błagając o pomoc. Wyczuwając zniekształcenie energii, prowadzi Bulmę, dokąd zmierzać. Son Gokū i Kurilín wykonują lot rozpoznawczy, odnajdując Piccolo na ziemi. Zanim będą mogli mu pomóc, muszą pokonać złe klony. Piccolo zostaje wskrzeszony na pokładzie statku Bulmy. Zamiast czekać na wyjaśnienie, Piccolo odczytał umysł Bulmy, szukając odpowiedzi. Bulma nie jest zadowolona z włamania. Piccolo rozpoznaje ducha gracza w Goku, informując go, że będzie potrzebował jego pomocy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Bulma informuje, że przeprowadziła kilka testów na #18 w Capsule Corporation, fizycznie wszystko jest z nią porządku. Powinna wkrótce dojść do siebie. Piccolo budzi obawy związane z zaangażowaniem Androida 16 w to, co dzieje się na świecie, nie wierząc w to, że szesnastka, zgadzają się z planem Armii Czerwonej Wstążki. Bulma zastanawia się, czy #16, którego widziała nie był kopią zbudowaną w specyfikacji oryginału. Nowe zagrożenie! Pojawia się Android nr 21 Gohan leży na środku ulicy, zlokalizowanej przez Son Gokū. Gokū, Kurilín i Piccolo lądują obok niego, sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Piccolo mówi do Songa, by zabrał Gohana w bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy on zajmuje się zbliżającym się klonem, ale Gokū użył Teleportacji do przeniesienia Gohana na statek i wraca, gotowy do walki. Po przebudzeniu Gohana przeprasza on ducha gracza za to, że został złapany w bitwie. Gokū, Kurilín i Piccolo przybywają na Pustkowie, w skale widać wejście. Piccolo zakłada, że tu jest bazą Armii Czerwonej Wstęgi. Android 16 wyszedł z cienia, skacząc, by stawić im czoła. Kurilín pyta, czy ma stare wspomnienia. 16 nie potwierdza wprost, że wciąż ma te wspomnienia, ale pozwala Kurilínowi przyjąć założenie. Po porażce #16 zdradza, że nie może opuścić armii, ponieważ chce uniemożliwić "temu potworowi" wpadnięcie w amok. Ujawnia, że Naukowiec Armii to, Android 21. Wykonuje jej, choć jej osobowość zmienia się każdego dnia na bardziej negatywną. Android 21 przybywa, unosząc się z góry. Kurilín natychmiast rozpoznaje ją jako „naukowca”, który rzekomo uratował #18. Przyznaje, że wszystko, wymyśliła, aby zapobiec walce i sojuszowi z Cellem. Jest wściekła na #16. 21 ujawnia swoją prawdziwą postać, potem zabija #16 i ucieka. Jej atak pozbawił jej mocy, a Gokū leci za nią. Atakuje Gokū w locie, a ten pada. Duch gracza wiąże się wówczas z Cellem, który konfrontuje się z Androidem 21. #21 natychmiast rozpoznaje ducha i atakuje. Pod koniec bitwy, Cell używa Taiyō-ken, aby uciec. Cell następnie odpoczywa ze zmęczenia. Duch następnie ponownie łączy się z Gokū na pokładzie statku Bulmy. Zespół zdaje sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje więcej i silniejszych sojuszników do walki z #21. Gokū skupia się na wskazaniu energii Vegety. Pamiętny rewanż Gokū kontra Freezer Piccolo zauważył jak Freezer próbuje wykończyć Vegete. Udało mu się powstrzymać Freezera przed wykończeniem saiyanina. Changeling zaczyna przygotowywać się do walki ale Specjalny Oddział Ginyū wtrąca się. Freezer ucieszył się na ich widok i razem z Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū walczą przeciwko Son Gokū, Piccolo i Kurilínem. Walka kończy się remisem. Freezer wyjaśnia bohaterom trochę o Androidzie nr 21 po czym odlatuje z Oddziałem Ginyū. Wojownicy uratowali Vegetę i wzięli go na pokład. Również potem uratowali Gotena i Trunks, którzy przemienili się w Gotenksa SSJ3. Bon Appétit! Wielki głód Androida 21! Wschodni Kaiōshin i Rō Kaiōshin śledzą postępowania Androida 21. Mają złe przeczucia. Dwudziestka jedynka zamieniła Nappe w babeczkę i go zjadła. Wyczuła obecność Cella, który wyszedł z kryjówki. Cell prowokuję 21, która zwiększyła swoją moc. Mutant nie może uwierzyć, że stała się aż tak potężna przez tak krótki czas. Następnie nr. 21 przemienia Cella w babeczkę. Specjalny Oddział Ginyū został wchłonięty przez #21. Pojawia się Freezer, który prowadzi krótką dyskusję z Dwudziestką jedynką. Po czym Freezer atakuje Androida 21, która uniknęła atak i z zaskoczenia zamieniła go w babeczkę Za Świat Kaiōshinów! To ostatnia walka! Son Gokū i przyjaciele wyczuwają ogromny poziom mocy. Wiedzą, że to ki Androida 21 i ruszają w jej stronę. Gdy już przybyli na wulkaniczny teren, przyleciała Dwudziestka jedynka. Prowadzą krótką dyskusje, po czym #21 celuje w Son Gokū i jego paczkę, saiyanin przerywa atak prosząc o czas. Gokū użył teleportacji i razem z drużyną przenieśli się na Świat Kaiōshinów. Dwudziestka jedynka jest wściekła. Son Gokū prosi Rō Kaiōshina, by mogli walczyć na tej planecie. Również pojawia się Whis z Beerusem. Po chwili przybywa Dwudziestka jedynka, która est zachwycona ich widokiem. Ekipa Gokū przebiera pozy do walki i rozpoczynają pojedynek z #21. Wszyscy odnieśli obrażenia, natomiast Dwudziestka jedynka największe, cały zespół używa swoich technik i pokonali #21. Wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie, a Whis na końcu przemawia do gracza. Postacie * Son Gokū, * Kurilín, * Vegeta, * Piccolo Daimaō Junior, * Son Gohan, * Yǐnchá, * Tiānjīnfàn, * Jiǎozi, * Dobry Majin Bū, * Son Goten, * Trunks, * Gotenks, * Bulma, * Sztuczny człowiek numer 21, * Sztuczny człowiek numer 16 (nowy model), * Sztuczny człowiek numer 18, * Whis, * Beerus, * Wschodni Kaiōshin, * Rō Kaiōshin, * Freezer, * Cell, * Specjalny Oddział Ginyū, * Nappa. Galeria Android 21 (2) (DBFZ).jpg Android 16 z 21 (DBFZ).jpg Cyborg 18 z 17 (DBFZ).jpg Bulma (DBFZ).jpg Cell (DBFZ).jpg Jiaozi (DBFZ).jpg Krilin (DBFZ).jpg Son Goku (DBFZ).jpg Tien (DBFZ).jpg Yamcha, Krilini Goku (DBFZ).jpg Dobry Majin Bu (DBFZ).jpg Son Gohan (DBFZ).jpg Goten i Trunks (DBFZ).jpg Piccolo (DBFZ).jpg Gotenks (DBFZ).jpg Specjalny oddział Ginuy (DBFZ).jpg Vegeta (DBFZ).jpg Freezer (DBFZ).jpg Wschodni kaioskin z Ro kaioshunem (DBFZ).jpg Beerus i Whis (DBFZ).jpg Pustkowie (DBFZ).jpg Świat Kaiōshinów (DBFZ).jpg Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Sagi w grach